Las pequeñas diferencias
by Yin-Riench
Summary: Chris puede verlas ahora. Después de tanto tiempo puede hacer lo mismo que su hermano: diferenciar al "su" Conde D de todos los demás  aunque en realidad sólo eran tres .


**Disclaimer:** Pet Shop of Horror pertenece a Matsuri Akino. Yo sólo tomé su imaginación para mi propia satisfacción.

* * *

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que el conde D había desaparecido de su vida y también desde que su hermano había empezado la búsqueda de aquel hombre de rasgos chinos. Ahora mismo, mientras Christopher Orcot tomaba té en la tienda de D, volvía a su memoria una pequeña conversación que había tenido con su hermano tiempo antes de que éste se marchara.

—¿Entonces apareció el conde? —preguntó un joven Chris a su hermano mayor.

Estaban los dos en el departamento de Leon, que tenía siempre desarreglado, con aquellos posters de mujeres casi completamente desnudas en posiciones insinuantes. Había ropa y latas de cerveza tiradas por el suelo de todo el apartamento. Casi por costumbre, estaban los dos en la habitación del mayor, sentados en la cama, el uno frente al otro.

—Sí, fue algo muy extraño. Ver a padre e hijo juntos, siendo tan iguales fue...

Chris observó como Leon llevaba una mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y no necesitó de más explicación que la incapacidad de expresarlo. Sabía lo que quería decir su hermano pero él tampoco conocía las palabras.

—Sigo sin saber cómo supiste que el padre del conde no era realmente el conde.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Leon miró a su hermano pequeño a los ojos.

—Dijiste que llevaba una peluca con el peinado corto y que tenían la misma cara. Te invitó a un té y se puso a hablar de dulces, ¿no es eso precisamente lo que esperaríamos de él, hermano? Incluso cuando estaba siendo perseguido, el conde conocía a muchas personas influyentes, ¿cierto? Gente que lo ayudaría de ser necesario —dijo con un gesto serio en su todavía aniñada cara.

—Bueno, sí —respondió, volteando la cara a un lado— pero aun así supe que no era él. Es algo difícil de explicar, Chris —miró de nuevo al menor con un gesto un poco más serio—. Sé que era precisamente el comportamiento habitual del conde para muchas situaciones o puede que fuera precisamente porque era _su comportamiento habitual_. El caso es que no eran el mismo.

Hubo otro silencio entre los dos en el que el menor bajó la mirada pensando en las palabras de su hermano.

—Simplemente no era la sensación de siempre de estar al lado del conde.

Ante esto, Chris alzó de nuevo la mirada, viendo a su hermano mayor sonreír: había dado con la respuesta. Él también sonrió.

Ahora mismo no se acordaba cómo habían acabado hablando de aquello pero el caso es que lo habían hecho. Y, mientras miraba las elegantes manos del conde D sirviendo el té de esa tarde, Christopher había terminado de entender esa última frase en un nuevo sentido que no había sido capaz de discernir aquella vez.

—Hoy tenemos té verde para acompañar una sencilla tarta de queso —dijo el conde alegremente.

Era verdad. A ambos los había llamado exactamente igual. La misma cara, la misma voz, la misma sonrisa, la misma debilidad por los dulces... Definitivamente todo igual —quizás con única excepción del corte de pelo— pero no eran la misma persona.

Chris podía _sentirlo_.

Pensaba en el conde del pasado, ése que siempre tenía presente junto a los recuerdos de Pon-chan y Tet-chan, y le invadía una sensación cálida de saberse cuidado con mimo, como cualquiera en aquella tienda podría haberlo dicho.

—"En caso de que supiera hablar con palabras humanas" —se recordó con esfuerzo.

A pesar de los años, seguía sin poder pensar en sus amigos de la tienda como _animales_ y no como los humanos —ligeramente distintos— que él siempre había asegurado que eran.

Ahora miraba a _este_ conde D tomarse su té con elegancia y comiendo el pastel con alegría y simplemente no era el mismo afecto. Chris percibía mejor esas pequeñas cosas, gestos y detalles que lo harían diferenciar a _su_ conde D de aquél tras el que había ido su hermano.

Quizás fuera la manera de hablar, quizás la de reaccionar a una u otra cosa, era lo que llegaba a pensar en algunos momentos, intentando buscar algo _tangible_ que describir, pero la verdad es que era justo como había dicho Leon. Era simplemente la comodidad que se experimentaba al estar con _él_ y no con ningún otro.

—¿Ocurre algo, agente? Le noto muy callado hoy.

Chris le sonrió antes de beber un poco de té desde su sillón, en el que estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas y, en general, en una posición muy descuidada y poco elegante en comparación con su acompañante.

—Estaba divagando.

—¿Otra vez pensando en su hermano? Tal vez debería llamarlo o ponerse en contacto con él si es que está tan preocupado —apuntó, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Chris negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No se trata de eso —respondió con simpleza

El conde D esperó a que continuara mientras comía con una sonrisa pero al notar que Chris no pensaba continuar su explicación lo miró fijamente, invitántole a continuar. El rubio sonrió tras su taza oriental y se negó a continuar por esa rama.

—¿Sabe, conde? Últimamente he escuchado demasiadas veces esa frase que dice que el conde D sólo invita a tomar el té a la gente más selecta. Entonces me acuerdo de todas las veces que merendé con su padre. Aquella frase me sigue pareciendo realmente exagerada.

—Quién sabe, agente. Las personas dicen muchas cosas, algunas son mentiras y otras son verdad. Al final el juicio último está en cada uno —y como siempre que hablaban sobre los misterios de Los Condes D, el chino adquiría una tonalidad simple pero que obviaba un mensaje subliminal que Chris nunca lograba ver con claridad.

Rió suavemente tomando por primera vez el plato que contenía su porción de tarta y mirando la tienda. La ornamentación típicamente oriental, sin las jaulas o cristaleras típicas de las tiendas de animales. Y volvió su vista a su anfitrión.

—Creo que nunca entenderé tu filosofía oriental, D —comentó sonriente.

—Eso es porque tu cerebro de espécimen estadounidense te impide ver más allá de tus narices —contestó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, molesto por la estrechez de miras que demostraba tener su _habitual_ compañero de té.

Chistopher se carcajeó, muy al contrario de molestarse por aquella clasificación. Fuera como fuere Chris disfrutaba mucho sus tardes de té en la tienda de animales del conde D; y de la compañía.

* * *

Gracias por leer~


End file.
